Miedo
by Soki
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Pepe Aguilar "Miedo" con la pareja SiriusRemus. Spoiler del 5to libro.


**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, que despeción ú.u**

* * *

Hace apenas unos meses que volviste, pensábamos que era tu fin, que ya no volverías nunca más. Harry quería morir, yo agonizaba y moría lentamente. Fueron en vano todas las veces que Tonks, Molly, Albus e incluso Hermione trataron de ayudarme. Pero luego llegó Severus con una maravillosa noticia, ¡te había encontrado! Corrí a abrazarte sin preocuparme por lo que dijeran los demás, pero tu te retractaste y me miraste con desprecio ¿o sería confusión? No lo sé, me rechazaste y mi corazón se hizo añicos. Volví a llorar en el baño, era la duodécima vez que lloraba en el la semana.

_Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti_

__

_Por fin me encuentro, frente a frente__la _

__

_extraña sensación, buscar adentro_

__

_en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo_

_lloran mis miedos_

Miro por la ventana que esta abierta hacia la penumbra. Dios, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía y pensar que todos creíamos que estabas muerto. Incluso yo. Pero no pude perder la esperanza y ahora te tengo aquí conmigo. Sirius, mí querido Sirius. Unas gotas de lluvia caen en mi cara ligeramente, sigue lloviendo desde que llegaste, pero ahora llueve con más intensidad que antes y saco mi rostro hacía esa lluvia que empapa mi cara y mi cabello. Sin remordimientos voy al baño a cercarme la cara y el cabello pero ahí me encuentro con el espejo. Apenas ayer fue luna llena. Aún tengo aspecto de estar moribundo. No puedo soportar no llorar, soy un hombre lobo y estoy condenado por ello.

_Miedo de sentirme solo, teniéndote_

__

_miedo a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel_

__

_miedo a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta_

__

_ganas de tirar mi ego, por la ventana_

__

_y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí?_

__

_sin__ ti_

Y luego recuerdo que no tienes memoria, bueno, no es que no la tengas, es que simplemente todos tus recuerdos de los últimos veinticuatro años se esfumaron al golpearte contra no-sé-que-cosa. ¡Es como si no estuvieras conmigo! Me siento sólo, ya no somos uno, ya no me tocas, me tienes miedo. Pero no te culpo, es como si todavía tuvieras doce años y luego te das cuenta de que ya no eres joven, de que eres un fugitivo y que tienes que cargar con un hombre lobo. Luego te das cuenta de que no todo gira a tu alrededor y de que tienes que salvar tu propio pellejo. Te esta costando trabajo integrarte a esto y más por que aún recuerdas a Lily y James como si los hubieras visto hace apenas unas semanas. 

_Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo_

_a__ cara limpia, no se si es justo__se__ dice que el amor, puede ser ciego_

_en__ libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo_

_lloran__ mis miedos_

No es justo. Yo te amo y se que tu también me amas, solamente no lo recuerdas. No podemos salir al mundo, tú eres un fugitivo y yo un hombre lobo y éramos una pareja. Tengo miedo de que ya no me ames, miro hacía la cama donde tu duermes placidamente desde mi posición en el baño, me vuelvo a mirar frente al espejo y empiezo a llorar. Soy tan débil. No puedo soportar esto, quiero correr a abrazarte y besarte y hacer un centenar de cosas contigo, quiero llegar al máximo placer y saber que fuiste tú quien me lo proporcionó, pero no puedo. No puedo evitar llorar de nuevo.

_Miedo de sentirme solo, teniéndote_

_miedo__ a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel_

_miedo__ a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta_

_ganas__ de tirar mi ego, por la ventana_

_y__ me pregunto ¿que hago aquí?_

_sin__ ti_

Y ahora me pregunto si después de todo volveré a sentirte dentro de mí. Me pregunto si volveremos a ser un solo ser, si alguna vez volveremos a terminar la frase del otro y a escuchar que las personas digan que parecemos un viejo matrimonio entre tantos pleitos sin sentido. Quiero deshacerme de todos los desprecios y las malas ideas que la gente tiene cuando me ve, quiero ser libre y quiero dejar de ser juzgado por lo demás, pero no puedo hacer nada y tú estas aquí.

_Y tu mi amigo ¿Qué pensaras?_

_Si estas igual_

Recuerdos llegan a mi mente, una mente que últimamente se ha llenado de egocentrismo y soledad, recuerdos de que tú estas en la misma posición que yo, aunque no recuerdes nada algún día lo harás, pero mientras tanto los dos estamos igual, presos en nuestra libertad. Mi libertad no es libertad, me han corrido de muchísimos trabajos y no me han contratado otros tantos por el simple hecho de que no soy completamente humano. Regresó a la ventana con paso lento para saborear tu aroma mientras paso aún lado de tu cama. Tu rostro esta demacrado y tu cabello es largo, pero aún así sigues siendo tan hermoso como siempre has sido. Miro por la ventana que sigue abierta y me percato de que tienes frió.

_Que miedo_

_Tienes miedo_

_Siempre miedo_

_Siempre miedo _

_Tanto miedo_

Cierro la ventana, pero antes vuelvo a mirar hacía la penumbra donde una luna brilla incandescente y me recuerda mis miedos, miedos que nunca se marcharan.

* * *

N/A: bleah xD ia ke.. emm oO poh xD etto lo pense aier (enrealidad jue oi komo a las dos y meia de la madrugada xDU) kuando scuche la song de "Miedo" Pepe Aguilar xD y aunke no me usta muxio me usto oOU soe xtraña x3333  
podria decirse ke s mi primer fic ke he exio completo nOn!!! (ke patetica soe xDU)  
  
ñam, si iegaste asta aka toncs asias y pogfas deja un review diciendo ke te parecio, shiii?? soki-poosita te lo pide de favor XD


End file.
